Adelaide Amaranth
Adelaide, a character in The Royal Romance series, is Madeleine's mother and the Duchess of Krona. She is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 1. Appearance Adelaide has blonde hair, fair skin and green eyes. She wears a green dress and two pearl necklaces. Personality Adelaide is an affluent, easy-going lady who is down to earth despite her title. She is known to enjoy a party and maybe a drink or two, which goes a long way in establishing an enlightening and enjoyable conversation with her. According to Maxwell, everyone knows that she is the biggest gossip at court. However, she does tend to be overbearing in matters of family, which has caused strains on both her relationships with her husband and daughter. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 8: City of Lights (Mentioned, Determinant) * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Heir Book 2 * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour Relationships Madeleine Madeleine is Adelaide's daughter, who is often angry whenever her mother is around, implying a strained relationship between them. In Book 2, Chapter 10, Your Character can overhear a conversation between Adelaide and Regina where it is revealed that Adelaide had tried to arrange for male dancers at Madeleine's bachelorette party because Madeleine should have some fun while she is young. In Book 2, Chapter 14, she is able to tell you that she is worried about what the stress of possibly becoming queen will do to Madeleine. In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 3, Madeleine tells you that Adelaide always helped her with the slogan when Madeleine ran for class president. Regina It is revealed in Book 2, Chapter 10, that Regina is her cousin. In the same chapter, Your Character can overhear that Regina stopped Adelaide's arrangement for male dancers at Madeleine's bachelorette party because it would have caused a scandal and because she doesn't think Madeleine would have been amused. Adelaide can tell you that marrying the king made Regina more insufferable. Godfrey Godfrey is Adelaide's husband. Your Character is surprised to learn that she is married and says she doesn't act like it. While Adelaide stays in Cordonia most of the time, he spends his time in England in his duchy. According to Drake, their marriage was a political one. They have partially opposing opinions, including on how to raise Madeleine. They often argue and disagree (Bertrand uses the term "notoriously adversarial"). Your Character In Book 2, Chapter 14, you need to make a good impression on her to get more hints to find Tariq. If you impress her, she will not only give away a clue about the brand of his shoes, she will also confide in you about her worries concerning Madeleine. She also tells you that Regina and Madeleine told her only negative things about you. If you impressed her, she says she will try less to avoid your company. In Book 3, Chapter 3, you can convince her to attend your wedding, if you help her and her family reconcile. Maxwell Beaumont Maxwell and Drake tell you that Adelaide likes him and always makes him dance with her. This leads to the point where he tries to avoid being seen by her in Book 2, Chapter 14. You then say that you won't tell her where he is. Gallery Adelaide Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Trivia * Although she is a Duchess, she doesn't want to be referred to as such, as the title makes her feel like she is becoming her mother. * The name Adelaide is of French origin and means: Noble, kind, sort. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Parents Category:Nobility